1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image apparatus, and more particularly to a supporting apparatus for a display panel.
2. Related Background Art
Regarding a display for use in a school room, a council chamber or the like, it is required that the space occupied by a display apparatus be decreased by the use of a plane type display and the display apparatus be made electrically movable up and down simply by the use of a motor and a worm gear. As a method of providing a supporting apparatus for a plane display in compliance with such a requirement, there has been proposed a supporting apparatus for a plane display (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 07-230251) as shown in FIG. 3 of the accompanying drawings.
According to this proposition, in FIG. 3, the reference numeral 31 designates a vertical post having a spiral groove, the reference numeral 32 denotes a bearing, the reference numeral 33 designates a sideways U-shaped frame, the reference numeral 34 denotes a worm wheel, the reference numeral 35 designates a DC motor, and the reference numeral 36 denotes a worm.
In this apparatus, the rotation of the DC motor 35 is transmitted to the worm 36, the rotation of which in turn is transmitted to the worm wheel 34, whereby the supporter of the display is electrically moved up and down by means of the bearing 32 and the vertical post 31 provided with the spiral groove.
This proposed supporting apparatus, however, is an apparatus adapted to be mounted on a ceiling or a wall and electrically moved up and down and therefore suffers from the disadvantage that in case where an image is appreciated on a display, the apparatus is limited in the direction in which it is seen.
Generally, a display or a screen is limited in the angle of visibility and therefore, depending on the direction in which it is seen, because of the distortion or the like of an image, including the reproducibility of colors, there is desired such a supporting (installing) apparatus as will enable the display or the screen to be looked squarely at from the front thereof as far as possible, but there has been the disadvantage that this desire cannot be satisfied.